Cheering Him Up
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: Andrew is feeling depressed so Monica goes to cheer him up. This is just a cute, fluffy little story that popped into my head. I don't own Touched by an Angel or the characters.


It had been a while since Monica had been an assignment. So she had a good bit of time on her hands. The problem was, something seemed to be wrong with Andrew. He had been depressed lately and Monica didn't know why. One afternoon she went to see if she could cheer up the Angel of Death.

She found him in a comfy-looking office sitting by himself. It wasn't really _his _office, but she found him there nonetheless. He was sitting on top of a desk with his legs crossed and a magazine in hand. He didn't hear Monica enter so he kept his eyes on the pages.

"Hello, Andrew," Monica greeted him cheerfully.

Andrew looked up from what he was reading and gave her a small smile.

"It's a lovely day, is it not ?" Monica said, smiling.

The Angel of Death just nodded.

Monica tried to think of something else to say. "Oh, I know!" she exclaimed brightly. "How would you like a nice hot mocha latte?"

"No thanks, Monica." Andrew said, politely. "Not right now."

Monica sighed heavily and put her hands on her hips.

"Andrew, I'm just trying to cheer you up. But you're not cooperating."

The Angel of Death closed the magazine and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Monica," he sighed. "I just don't feel like myself today."

"I think you just need some cheering up, Andrew. You know…something to make you laugh and smile."

Andrew looked at her, skeptically but also slightly amused. "How will you do that?" he asked.

Monica chewed her lip, thinking. "How about a joke? Would you like to hear a joke, Andrew?"

"Sure,"

Monica tried to remember some funny joke she had heard somewhere but she had no luck. She couldn't think of any jokes at the moment.

The boy angel waited patiently for a couple minutes until finally he just told her that it was no use. Monica hated seeing Andrew being so depressed for no good reason. She just had to think of some way to make him happy.

All of a sudden Monica had a great idea. Her face lit up.

"Andrew, are you ticklish?"

The boy angel looked at her, startled. "What?"

"I said, are you ticklish?" repeated Monica.

That question took Andrew by surprise. He began to stutter nervously. "Uh… well, I suppose I am. Yes. Why?"

Monica grinned at him.

Andrew's eyes opened wide with alarm. "No…no, Monica , you wouldn't…" He put his hands up to defend himself. "Monica, don't tickle me, please."

But Monica ignored his pleas. She lunged at him and began digging her fingers into his sides and stomach.

Andrew burst into laughter. "Hahahaha! Monica! Stahahahahahp! D-Don't! Hahahaha! Pl-pleeease! Hahahahahha!" He fell off the desk and sank down to his knees as Monica tickled him.

The Angel of Death tried desperately to get away, but Monica was relentless. She clung to him, digging her wiggling fingers into his belly, making him squeal.

"Ooh, you really are a wee bit ticklish, aren't you, Andrew?"

"Mohohonihihihicaa! Stahahahahahap! AHHH! NOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Andrew finally managed to stand up and he tried to escape, but in his weak, giggling state, he tripped and fell down on the couch. Monica jumped on him and tickled him like crazy. She tickled his sides, stomach, ribs and anywhere else she could reach. Andrew's head flew back as he laughed hysterically. Monica was having the time of her life and had no intention of stopping, despite the boy angel's pleas for mercy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! PLEEHEEHEAASSE! OH NO! NO! N-NOT THERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Poor Andrew shrieked with laughter as Monica tickled him under his arms. Next, she pulled up his shirt and blew a raspberry right into his belly. Tears of hysterical laughter poured down Andrew's face.

Just then, Tess came into the office. She had heard the laughter from down the hall and came in to see what was going on. The supervisor stopped dead in her tracks and her mouth dropped open in shock at the scene in front of her. Neither Monica nor Andrew noticed that Tess had come in. The big woman watched for a moment, then cleared her throat loudly.

Monica looked up and saw Tess staring very sternly at her. "Oh my…" Monica said, slightly embarrassed. She stopped tickling the Angel of Death and went over to where Tess was standing. Monica got ready to explain herself. She and Andrew were both embarrassed, but Andrew was the one who was blushing red. He sat down on the floor gasping for breath, and he was still giggling from the tickle torture.

"Tess, I can explain," Monica began.

"You don't have to explain anything, Miss Wings. I know what you were doing and I approve," Tess replied. Then she cracked a smile.

The two lady angels looked over at Andrew who was still trying to get his breath back. He was exhausted but he was smiling. He glanced up at his two friends and saw Tess whisper something into Monica's ear. Then Monica turned and looked back at Andrew, in fact, she was staring at his white sneakers. Andrew did NOT like the look in her eye.

"W-What's going on?" he asked, nervously.

Monica grinned slyly.

"Let him have it good," Tess said with a smirk.

Andrew gulped. He then got very defensive, folding his arms across his tummy to protect it from another tickle attack. But this time Monica didn't go for his upper body, instead she grabbed his legs and sat on them so that she was facing his feet. Then she held down his ankles and untied his shoe laces. Andrew realized with terror what she going to do. He started to panic.

"Monica! No! No! Not the feet, please! TESS! HELP!" the boy angel begged.

Monica pulled off Andrew's shoes and socks. She began tickling his bare feet.

Andrew squirmed around on the floor, laughing harder than he had ever laughed before. He couldn't even manage to beg for Monica to stop.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA OHOHOHO AHAHAAAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

Monica grinned in delight, realizing she just found Andrew's most ticklish spot of all. She scribbled her fingernails faster and faster all over his toes and soles of his feet. Andrew could do nothing except squirm and hysterically laugh.

"Come on, Tess. Help me tickle him," urged Monica, excitedly.

"I will not!" Tess retorted. "But…I would like to stay and watch, if that's all right with you."

So Tess leaned on the door frame, smiling and shaking her head. She knew poor Andrew was never going to hear the end of this.

The End


End file.
